


your heart beat

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Heartbeats, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Domen ist gestürzt.Cene besucht ihn im Krankenhaus.





	your heart beat

Your heartbeat  
„Ah, Domen.“, ein blasses, bärtiges und irgendwie undeutliches Gesicht erschien in seinem Blickfeld, kaum dass er es geschafft hatte, die Augen zu öffnen, „Tut dir irgendwas weh?“ „Was ist passiert?“, Domen hob eine Hand und betrachtete irritiert die Infusionsnadel, die im Handrücken steckte, „Wo bin ich?“ „Ganz ruhig.“, der Arzt drückte ihn, als der gerade Skispringer sich schwerfällig aufrichten wollte, zurück in die Kissen und griff routiniert nach seinem Handgelenk, „Du bist im Krankenhaus.“ Der Blick des Arztes hing für kurze Zeit an seiner Uhr und schließlich nickte er zufrieden und gab die Hand frei, bevor er dann noch einmal prüfend auf die Daten des Monitors sah, „Du bist gestürzt.“ Als der grauhaarige Arzt den verwirrten Blick seines Patienten sah, lächelte er vorsichtig, „Was ist das Letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst?“  
„Ich … bin angefahren … der Wind war ziemlich … böig, Goran hatte mich ja schon gewarnt ...“, Domen nagte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, zuckte dann aber vorsichtig mit den Schultern, „Ich bin … geflogen … Was ist denn passiert?“ „Du bist gestürzt. Du hattest wirklich großes Glück … Cene ...“, begann der Doktor zu erklären, unterbrach sich aber, als Domens Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und der Überwachungsmonitor warnend zu piepen begann, „Deinem Bruder geht es gut, er taucht bestimmt auch bald hier auf.“ „Also, ist er in Ordnung?“, verlangte Domen zu wissen, während sich die Intensität des Piepens noch weiter steigerte, „Doktor ...“ „Wir haben nur einen Skispringer eingeliefert bekommen … Ich denke also, er ist in Ordnung.“, der Arzt kritzelte etwas auf das Klemmbrett mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen und sah dann auf, „Wenn du dich beruhigt hast … draußen wartet jetzt schon Besuch für dich.“ 

„Mama!“, Domen, dessen Kopf von dem Sturz, an den er sich kaum erinnern konnte, dennoch leicht schmerzte, versuchte wieder sich aufzusetzen, „Du hättest nicht kommen müssen ...“ „Quatsch!“, Julijana schüttelte resolut den Kopf, beugte sich dann aber über ihren Sohn und strich ihm eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn, „Du bist wohl ganz schön hart aufgeschlagen … Tut dir was weh?“ „Nein.“, wiederholte Domen stur und drehte unwillig den Kopf zur Seite, „Nichts … Mama, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!“ „Für mich wirst du aber immer mein Kleiner bleiben.“, murmelte sie und ließ sich, ohne das Streicheln zu unterbrechen, vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder, „Du hast uns einen richtigen Schreck eingejagt, Hamsterchen.“ „Das tut mir leid.“, Domens Wangen rötete sich bei dem Spitznamen und er räusperte sich verlegen, „Sind die anderen … in Ordnung? Cene …?“ „Er ...“, gerade als seine Mutter antworten wollte, piepte der Überwachungsmonitor und meldete damit, dass Domens Herzschlag sich wieder beschleunigt hatte. Sie musterte ihren jüngsten Sohn besorgt und legte eine Hand auf die gerötete Wange, „Domen, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung …? Soll ich nicht doch lieber einen Arzt rufen?“  
„Nein!“, der Junge knurrte nun beinahe, fühlte sich aber gleich wieder schuldig, als er zu seiner Mutter aufsah, „Es geht mir wirklich gut … Ehrlich … Also, was ist mit Peter? Und geht es ...Cene … gut?“ „Beide sind gesprungen.“, sie lächelte, kannte sie doch die Bindung zwischen den drei Brüdern, die sich zwar nicht ähnlich waren, aber dennoch wie Pech und Schwefel zusammenhielten, „Cene wird aber nicht sehr zufrieden sein ...“ „Aber, er ist nicht … ?“, bohrte Domen weiter nach und seine Mutter seufzte, „Peter hat gewonnen. Cene ist 28. Er ist im Hotel… Er wollte seine Sachen wegbringen, dann aber gleich hierher kommen … Soll ich ihn anrufen und sagen, dass er nicht kommen soll? Dass du noch Ruhe brauchst?“ „NEIN!“, Domen richtete sich hastig auf und wieder piepte der Überwachungsmonitor protestierend und Julijana wich erschrocken vor ihm zurück, „Domen!“   
Ihr jüngster Sohn biss sich auf die Lippe, die warmen, braunen Augen schlossen sich und die schlanken Finger gruben sich in die dünne, weiße Decke, als er merklich um seine Beherrschung kämpfte. Seine Mutter beobachtete, wie er sich zwang ruhiger zu atmen und schließlich, als das Piepen wieder die alte Gleichmäßigkeit erreicht hatte, die Augen wieder öffnete, „Ich möchte Cene sehen … Bitte.“ „Also gut ...“, seine Mutter nickte, wenn auch nur zögerlich, „Ich rufe ihn gleich an … Kommst du denn alleine klar?“ „Mama, ich bin keine fünf mehr ...“, amüsiert hob Domen eine dunkle Braue und quiekte protestierend, als Julijana sich zu ihm beugte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste, „Für mich wirst du immer fünf sein, Domen.“

„Hey, Zwerg.“, die Tür öffnete sich und die vertraute Gestalt von Anže schob sich in das Zimmer, „Kann man reinkommen, oder stirbst du gerade?“ „Hey, Idiot.“, trotz seiner harschen Worte lächelte Domen und bedeutete dem älteren Athleten sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett zu setzen, „Setz dich hin, bevor du noch an Altersschwäche stirbst ...“ „Ah, dein Mundwerk hat also keinen Schaden genommen und um deinen Kopf war es eh nicht schade.“, Anže seufzte und betrachtete den Jüngeren, während er sich auf dem unbequemen Stuhl setzte, „Nette Beule übrigens. Sie lenkt wenigstens von deinem Gesicht ab.“ „Schön, zu hören, wie besorgt du um mich bist.“, schnaubte Domen und rieb gedankenverloren die Beule an seiner Stirn, „Und nun raus damit, warum bist du wirklich hier?“ „Meinst du etwa, dass ich mir das entgehen lassen würde?“, Anže grinste breit, „Der Kamikazehamster landet mit der Schnauze zu erst im Schnee und bremst dann mit seinem Kinn. Hast du das etwa von Peter gelernt? Oder ist das vielleicht eine neue Technik?“   
„Haha, sehr witzig.“, gab Domen ungerührt zurück, aber dennoch beruhigt, dass wenigstens sein Freund ihn nicht behandelte, als ob er zerbrechlich oder gar aus Glas wäre, „Hast du eigentlich einen Ausschalter?“ „Meinst du, ich mache es dir so leicht?“, das Grinsen war noch immer nicht verschwunden, aber Anže schlug die langen Beine gemütlich übereinander und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, als sich bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders der Herzschlag wieder beschleunigte und der Überwachungsmonitor auch gleich erneut warnend zu piepen begann, „Ich soll die Stellung halten, bis Cene den gütigen Klauen deiner Mutter entkommen ist ...“  
„Man! Das verdammte Ding muss kaputt sein ...“, schnappte Domen und legte eine Hand über die Elektroden, als könnte er dadurch seinen Herzschlag beeinflussen, „Es nervt mich schon die gAnže Zeit ...“ „Ah ja.“, Anže hob amüsiert eine Braue, „Und dieser … Defekt tritt immer genau dann ein, wenn man Cene erwähnt?“ „Blödsinn!“, schnaubte der Jüngere, aber die Röte auf seinen Wangen verriet ihn, „Warum sollte das denn …?“ „Domen und Cene sitzen auf dem Baum … und K-Ü-S-S-E-N sich, man glaubt es kaum!“, begann Anže fröhlich zu singen und Domen schnappte, während sich seine Wangen verräterisch rot färbten und der Alarm des Monitors erneut schrill piepte, „Halt doch einfach die Klappe!“ „Bis Cene kommt?“, lachte Anže und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Oder besser nur erscheint … Ich weiß nicht, wie viel der arme Monitor aushält ...“

„Was ist mir mir?“, mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein und überrascht sahen die beiden Kontrahenten zur Tür, in deren Rahmen ein etwas atemlos wirkender Cene stand und sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen durch die Haare fuhr. „Uh ...“, Domen errötete und räusperte sich hilflos, „Nichts?“ „Ah, die junge Liebe.“, säuselte Anže und stemmte sich mit einem Seufzen aus dem Stuhl, „Zum Erbrechen niedlich … Man kann ja fast auf der Schleimspur ausrutschen … Bäh, kaum zum Aushalten! Ich bin dann mal weg!“ Und bevor noch einer der Brüder reagieren konnte, hatte Anže sich auch schon an ihnen vorbeigeschoben und sogar die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„So, Anže war also hier? Und worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?“, Cene kam näher und setzte sich, anstatt auf den unbequemen Stuhl auf die Bettkante, wo zuvor schon ihre Mutter gesessen hatte. Domen schloss die Augen und versuchte nun beinahe krampfhaft sich zu beruhigen, aber sein Körper verriet ihn und der Alarm piepte neuerlich schrill. „Äh … Wir haben … Komplimente ausgetauscht.“, beantwortete er nach einigen Minuten doch die Frage und schluckte schwer, als er nun, da er die Augen wieder öffnete, Cenes rundliches Gesicht viel zu nahe vor sich sah, „Du kennst uns ...“ Domen verstummte abrupt, als der Piepton noch schriller wurde und rote Hitze stieg in seine Wangen, während er sich verlegen räusperte, „Ich … meine ...“ „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht ...“, murmelte Cene und seine braunen Augen schimmerten dunkel vor Sorge, „Dein Sturz … Ich habe ihn auf dem Monitor gesehen. Es sah schlimm aus ...“  
„Keine Ahnung.“, Domen presste die Lippen fester aufeinander, tastete aber nach der Hand seines Bruders und streichelte sie linkisch in einem etwas linkisch wirkenden Versuch seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.“ „Kaum zu glauben … Dein erste große Sturz und du erinnerst dich nicht mal ...“, murmelte Cene und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, um den Jüngeren vorsichtig zu küssen.   
Im ersten Moment schien Domen beinahe erschrocken, aber als er begriff, was sein Bruder tat und sein Herz ihm förmlich bis zum Hals klopfte, schrillte der Alarm wieder los und Cene löste sich grinsend von ihm und betrachtete seinen Bruder, dessen Wangen verräterisch rot leuchteten und dessen Atem viel zu schnell ging, „Amnesie? Hast du nur vergessen, wie man küsst? Oder hast du etwa uns vergessen …?“  
Wortlos, aber noch immer mit heißen Wangen zog Domen seinen älteren Bruder zu sich, vergrub seine Hand in den, noch von der Dusche feuchten Haaren und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders. Behutsam knabberte er an der Unterlippe, zog sanft daran und ließ dann seine Zunge die fremde Mundhöhle erkunden. Den schrillenden Alarm des Überwachungsmonitors ignorierten beide Brüder, während Domens Hände nun den Kapuzenpullover nach oben schoben und über die arme Haut streichelten. Ohne den Kuss abzubrechen, kletterte Cene auf das Bett und kniete sich über seinen liegenden, Bruder. Die dunklen, vor Lust und Begehren nun beinahe schwarzen Augen musterten den Jüngeren, dessen Brust sich unter schweren Atemzügen mühsam hob und senkte. Behutsam streckte Cene die Hand aus und strich über die heiße Wange, „Wie lange brauchen die Ärzte, bis sie hier sind?“   
„Häh?“, Domen blinzelte verwirrt und schien nun erst langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden, „Die Ärzte …? Warum?“ „Weil ...“, Cene stupste seinem kleinen Bruder gegen die Nasenspitze und grinste frech, als seine andere Hand Domens Schritt durch die dünne Decke hindurch zu massieren begann, „ … ich nicht beim Sex erwischt werden will ...“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, murmelte Domen und schloss, den Alarm nun fast vergessen habend, die Augen, als die Finger seines Bruders seine Erregung gegen den rauen Stoff der kratzigen Krankenhausunterwäsche rieben. „Dann sollten wir uns wohl besser beeilen ...“, Cene beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinunter und küsste ihn, während er sein Finger der, unter der Decke verborgenen Form von Domens Schwanz folgte. Der Alarm wurde, als seine Erregung wuchs, zu einem schrillen Dauerton und Domen biss sich hektisch auf die Lippe, als der Daumen den rauen Stoff in unbarmherziger Lust gegen die empfindliche Eichel rieb. Domen bäumte sich unter seinem Bruder auf und drückte sich der fordernd streichelnden Hand förmlich entgegen, nur um dann schließlich mit einem leisen, beinahe lautlosen Seufzen wieder zurück in die Kissen zu sinken.   
Dennoch gelang es ihm nur langsam sich zu beruhigen, aber schließlich wurde das Piepen doch wieder leiser und er gähnte verschlafen, als Cene sich bewegte, „Gehst du?“ „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los ...“, Cene seufzte zufrieden und drängte seinen kleinen Bruder ein Stück beiseite, um sich dann neben ihm auszustrecken, „Und nun rück rüber … Ich hatte einen harten Tag ...“ „Ach?“, Domen drehte sich etwas, um den anderen anzusehen, „Bist du auch auf den Hang aufgeschlagen?“ „Nö. Ich hab von den Richtern gute Punkte für die Landung bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu deinen 14 Punkten ...“, gab Cene ungerührt zurück, kroch unter die Decke und schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Taille seines Bruders, „Was meinst du, überlebst du die Nacht trotz deiner schrecklichen Verletzungen und wir können morgen früh gemeinsam duschen?“  
Die Maschine piepte schrill.  
Cene lachte.  
„Ach, halt die Klappe!“


End file.
